1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera device and method for controlling a camera device, and more particularly to a camera device and method for controlling a camera device that consumes less power and is easy for a user to hold and operate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, camera devices have become important consumer electronic products. As technology advances, such camera devices are getting smaller and lighter, and it has become more convenient for users to carry a camera device on their person every day to record their day-to-day activities.
However, when a user uses a camera device to take a picture or record a video, the user must normally use a viewfinder to view the scene that he or she wants to capture. Usually, after an activity is ended, the user may realize that he or she has been viewing the world only through the viewfinder during the activity and may feel a lack of any real sense of participation.
Therefore, a novel camera device and method for controlling a camera device are highly required; especially a camera device and method for controlling a camera device that consumes less power and is easy for the user to hold and operate.